


Ominous Signs

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Seeds Verse [8]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, clones of canon characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The copy of Vlad arrives with ominous findings about the ghost seed produced ghosts on the day the Fenton portal is working again.





	Ominous Signs

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Ominous Signs

He stood watching the Fenton Portal swirling amazed that his parents had gotten it back working so quickly . “At least this time we put the power switch on the outside where it belongs,” His mother said as she packed up the tools. “Not to mention how fortunate that grant was to getting everything back up and running.”

“I do wish we knew who the anonymous donor was I’d like to say thanks,” His dad said cheerfully and he privately wondered about the mysterious funding that had shown up. His parents finished putting away the tools and headed up stairs to clean up. He waited a few moments before he used his cell to call his ghostly double.

He was still creeped out by the guy as he watched him and the Green Dani lower down through the ceiling. “See ya later,” the green skinned version of Dani said and dove through the ghost portal.

He wished his double would dive in as well but so far he didn’t seem that interested in leaving despite saying he would once he had his powers back. His double suddenly froze and looked around. “There are a lot of ghost coming.” He said worriedly. He began to reach for some of the recently repaired weapons when a horde of ghost shot in and flew through the portal.

“Don’t mind us just passing through,” Vlad said as he lowered down. “Oh good ghost boy you’re here some friends of mine want to show you some things.” He said as he looked over at the ghost copy. “Ghost Kwan why don’t you go first.” He noticed a blue ghostly version of Kwan who smiled brightly and then duplicated eight times. He stared in shock at how unfair it was. He then watched as afterwards this really beautiful green skinned Ghost woman made an ectoplasm sculpture. The final ghost was a little bald man who tried to turn invisible and failed. “Better luck next time Bruce you three go join the other ghost seed creations of Amity Park in the ghost zone.” The woman, man and Kwans all shot into the ghost portal.

“What was the point of that Plasmius and where did all those ghost come from?” His ghostly double said angrily. He wished he had his powers back because being in the room with the copy of Vlad Plasmius and his own copy was a bit frightening without any powers.

“The point dear boy was to demonstrate the disturbing secret I’ve learned about the ghost seeds.” Plasmius said pointing toward the portal. “Those thirty ghost are the first ones to emerge and while they are all rather weak a few of them show extremely unusual powers for ghost of their power level.” Plasmius frowned at them. “Don’t you see boys anyone who’s ever interacted with a ghost like Kwan who was infected with a ghost power granting bug or Pamela who I over shadowed to make her vote for me retains some elements of the ghost they interacted with.” He looked at them as if they were idiots. “Only Bruce who only just moved to Amity park has no real powers to speak of.”

“All the kids at school, not to mention all the people I ... I mean you over shadowed,” his copy said looking down at him. “And all the people the original Vlad over shadowed will get a few traits from those ghost interactions?”

“It looks that way and it also looks like the complexity of the person affects how strong they are.” Plasmius said with an even deeper frown. “Most of these ghost have only silly superficial desires only Green Dani as you called her had any real emotional complexity and she is easily the strongest of them all in raw power but even her desire was simple just a home.”

“So that means considering how completely twisted the real Vlad is; that his ghost seed ghost could be really powerful?” He said speaking up picturing a second Vlad coming after him. He still remembered Jazz mentioning that Green Dani had attacked his copy at first.

“Yes, but I’m far more concerned about what kind of ghosts might emerge from that fat idiot Jack, not to mention your once helped a plant ghost take over Amity park Girlfriend.” Plasmius said with a dark scowl.

“Sam isn’t my girlfriend,” he said loudly at the same time his double said nearly the same thing. He noticed his double had said his girlfriend and turned to stare at him. His double looked away and he realized why he’d said that.

“Oh sorry Daniel I thought you knew that dear Samantha has been dating your double Green Dani told me so I thought for sure you knew.” Plasmius said smiling darkly. “It always hurts to lose the love of your life believe me I know.” Plasmius looked up wards. “I’ve given you the warning I came to give be seeing you.” He floated out through the ceiling then leaving the two of them alone.

“Danny I ..” His double stopped talking then and looked away. “I should go.” His double said and left. He looked over at the ghost hunting equipment and thought about how much he wanted to go hunt him down but instead he settled for just hurling the repaired Fenton Thermos across the room.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
